Rocket Science
by Hobkee
Summary: LEMON/Oneshot/Apritello 2k12 Donnie helps April with a little project for school, but things quickly get a bit off track.


**Hi everyone!**

Since tmnt 2k12 is nearing it's end i am a bit anxious to see which pairing will become canon. I personally prefer apritello over capril, but as the episodes went by i trust the writers less and less.

Anyway this is a little steamy story i finished today. Please read and review!

Tmnt and all characters mentioned in this story do not belong to me.

 **Rocket Science**

"Wait, I'm almost there"

A loud thud echoed through the apartment as the main door opened and a soaking lanky redhead entered the living room. Her hair was wavy and cold rain water dripped from her shirt and jeans as she reached towards the window.

"Sorry Donnie" she gave the waiting figure on the stairs a sheepish grin as she gestured him to come inside "The subway took years to arrive! How long have you been here?"

A certain ninja turtle sporting his signature purple bandana shook his head and entered the living room. His skin was slippery and moist from waiting in the rain. Well, at least that makes both of us.

"Not much. Fifteen minutes? I guess?" he reached for the towel the girl handed him and patted himself dry. April's apartment was a quiet, comfy haven opposed to the stormy outside "You should have told me. We could have walked you home- I-i mean! I could have walked you to your home which is this" The terrapin gave her an awkward smile as he kept rubbing the fabric against his torso. Ugh. I'm a dork.

"That doesn't change the fact you were on the cold for like, half half an hour" April pouted "Let me make it up to you with something warm"

"Sounds good to me" Donnie smiled with half closed eyelids giving his host a playful smile "Hot cocoa?"

"Coming right up! But first let me change into something less...uh...wet. Can you look at what i have so far and tell me what do you think?" She walked away turning towards her bedroom after letting her hair down just as she disappeared across the door, giving the turtle a teasing little glimpse of wet long strands.

Donnie nodded and cautiously stood in front of the desk. It was filled with papers featuring some drabbles and some photographs of cars. There were some pieces of what looked like unassembled batteries, cables and circuits scattered over it. A sheet of paper clearly read "Solar Rocket/ Personal drone model, by April O'Neil" but the rest of the page was just quick messy sketches and illegible writing she most likely scribbled in a hurry.

"Well, if we want you to have a chance at the Science Fair you're going to need a proper blueprint-and a catchy introduction, Mrs. O'Neil" the turtle reached for a pencil and leaned his head, pondering about the perfect way to assemble a rocket and not have it look like a cheap store model "How about we begin by telling your audience why the Solar Rocket/Personal drone model- uh- name due to change- is a brand-new way to transport using clean energy"

He talked to himself as he inspected the notes and highlighted some info he thought may be useful before grabbed a piece of paper and scribbling something on it with a smile. He pictured April winning- or to be honest at least getting an honorable mention- at the contest and that was enough to make him beam. Just as he was beginning to add something to the drone's interior sketch a familiar pale hand posed over his shoulder.

"Oh hey, I was just thinking the space between seats should be narrow. Move the storage between them to the front bin and-"The turtle turned around to find April in a tight crop shirt and bright yellow shorts. So short he could clearly see the lower curve of his cheeks from behind. Donnie gasped and almost jumped back, but tried to remain as casual as possible at the heavenly sight.

"A-and with extra storage you can...uh...have..." he stuttered, not able to ignore the redhead's bare thighs and smooth peeking bottom. April giggled, clearly amused at her companion's reaction. "Actually, I was thinking the opposite: Have the storage area at the sides"

"I just...um..." Donnie could feel a faint blush taking over his cheeks. "Uh. Aren't you cold?"

"Oh right, Cocoa!" she snapped her fingers and turned around just as he was about to reach for her, disappearing into the kitchen. Does she always use that as pajamas? Donnie felt his heartbeat racing and a soft tickle ran through his groin. Relax Donnie, is just a garment- a very small and revealing garment. Nothing else. Back to work.

He said that, trying to calm his sudden raging hormones as she walked away...but even with his commitment to reason the turtle found impossible not to feast his eyes on the girls well-toned rump, waving from side to side as she walked.

"Hey Don, a little help here!" she tiptoed, trying to get the only canister on the highest point of the shelf. Ugh. Why does daddy always leave it up there? She groaned, unable to reach it.

Donnie smiled at the cute little groans April made until he entered the kitchen and faced her.

Her round, toned bottom moved as she reached for the cocoa., making the turtle's face turn bright red as he approached. His groin almost touching her butt as he leant forward.

"Here" he said, handing her the canister. April sighed "Ugh, thank you. Being short is no fun"

She turned around and began pouring milk into a pair of cups, giving one to her companion as they returned to the studio.

"I think is cute" he mumbled shyly.

"What is cute?"

"Being short. I mean-uh- you're cute, not short people in general but-"

"I get it. Thank you?" April gave him a quirky smile. "You're not bad yourself, for a turtle"

"...Oh. Um...okay?" the turtle raised an eyebrow and coughed, trying to look cool after the turn of events. The redhead traced her lips with her index, giving him a coy look.

"You know. I kind of regret I didn't choose biology for my project" her fingers trailed down the male's plastron and brushed against his thighs "That would have been funnier"

"Rocket science is funny. Uh, on its own right" me mumbled nervously.

She leaned forward, so close the terrapin could feel her skin pressing against with his "Say Donnie, how about skipping theory and doing some field research...for an alternate project? her lips parted as she noticed a growing bulge under the teen's plastron.

"April..." he leaned forward pressing his lips against the redhead. It started as a little shy kiss, but grew bolder quickly as she pressed back, nipping his lower lip before their tongues ventured further, rubbing against each other. She moaned. It was like kissing a pair of giant, pillowy lips, much larger than her own.  
The ninja in purple gave her a playful smile; What he would give to see his brother's face now. In a careful, tender movement his muscled arms embraced the girls tiny frame pulling her onto the table. Her panties were gone in a flash and a faint smell of sea salt and floral perfume invaded the turtle's nostrils.

He had perceived it before...sometimes, being most discreet during training sessions as April exercised and her sweat carried a delicious variety of scents; but not near as clear as now. April's natural perfume turned his mouth into water as he spreaded her legs, moving down to her exposed pussy. His lip trembled at the sight of the female's hairless, rosy flower with delicate labia. She breathed nervously, feeling her entrance become moist just by him gawking at it.

 _"For science"_ the turtle repeated on his mind, examining in detail every inch of April O Neil before spreading her labia. She gasped as his fat index brushed against the sensitive skin, running up and down. "You are wet already..." he muttered before diving in as his lips dabbed against her stomach, attacking her belly button with tender butterfly kisses and softly making his way down and kissing her sex.

"Donnie~" the girl cooed, grinding her teeth in an attempt to keep her voice down in case daddy would come home sooner than expected, but as soon as the male's breath teased her she couldn't help but moan as the male's wet appendage rubbed against her clit.

The male lapped at her salty, moist pussy with half closed lids. His hard on pressed against the plastron making him ache, but he continued dabbing his tongue and gently suctioning the female's swollen labia.

"Oh god..." a streak of sweat ran down her neck as the other teen ventured further, savoring the redhead's unexplored anal entrance. She yelped while fondling her breasts, rubbing those large, puffy nipples perking under the shirt as her mate moved up and down, lubing her to perfection.

Not not. Not now please. A loud, repressed primal churr finally escaped from Donnie's throat making his cheeks turn bright at the second. April looked at him dumbfounded, but amused.

"Pft what was that?"

"Uh..nothing?" he shrugged just before a second, louder churr occurred, making him blush even deeper "Ugh. Just ignore it"

"Don't worry about it Don...I think is cute"

The turtle sighed, feeling self-conscious all out a sudden. He retrieved and April felt a cold shiver across her back, reaching for his arms and firmly holding the teen in place before he could walk away.

"Look at me, April. We shouldn't. We-"

His words trailed off as O'Neil pressed herself against his groin., making his hard on swell and churn against the shell. The gaping slit on his plastron finally bulged beyond the turning point, unable to contain his erection. It popped and bounced in midair, making her heave at the sight of that thing; eyes widening at the thick, hefty piece of meat already covered in shiny lube. It smacked against her labia, making her throb in anticipation.

"Go ahead Donnie...I want you inside me." she whispered "I _need_ you inside me. Don't tell me you haven't waited forever for this" The turtle nodded and reached for her hips, pulling her closer. April was right. It was now or never.

"...For science" he quoted the female as his dick rubbed against her moist hole a couple times before venturing inside. April grimaced, shuddering as the much larger teen bucked forward, stretching her as humanely possible. His veiny, heavy cock piercing her, inch by painful inch.

"GOD!" she chuckled nervously as Donnie's head kissed her cervix, both tensing at the rush of newfound sensations that invaded their bodies. Without further ado April got rid of her shirt revealing her swollen perky nipples. The turtle groaned and instantly began nursing them as his hips moved.

Donnie's thrusts became faster in no time as he firmly held her legs, spreading them apart while the table screeched under them. "Yes! J-just like that! Oh, God! I'm not going to last much longer!" her tits bounced up and down as the turtle continued breeding her, ravaging her tight little pussy. Witch each buck his head smacked as far as possible, poking her cervix.

"April!" the girl's moans were sweet music for the nerdy turtle as he gasped with each thrust, failing to conceal his own churrs. The girl's velvety innards throbbed as his mighty hands clenched and the speed increased. O'Neil panted, flipping her fiery orange hair and arching her back as a powerful wave of bliss rippled across her, unable to delay the arrival of a powerful climax. Donnie bucked a couple more times feeling his companion's inner walls tighten, and it didn't take long before he found himself edging. His shaft pulsated and swell before long and thick spurts of turtle seed coated his companion's insides making her jolt as he exploded inside her.

She was dumbfounded for a second as Donnie retrieved, making goo run from her cunt onto the floor; But the turtle wasn't done yet and he jerked his meat with firm movements until another, final load of cum landed over her belly and breasts. April lazily opened her mouth trying to catch some. She licked her lips at the murky taste as the afterglow faded.

"Oh...wow..." the turtle panted and collapsed over her in an embrace. She giggled.

"Careful" the redhead kissed his forehead. "We still need these blueprints, remember?"

He nodded, his breath still shaking from the orgasm.

April mumbled something as her fingers twirled around his tail. A playful tug let him know this was not the last *alternate* project they were to share.

- **-The End ?**

**I had been trying to do an apritello for months! Hope you enjoyed it. Please send me ideas or comments and/or follow me. Have a nice day~


End file.
